This does not happen
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Many years after Arthur's death. Life in Camelot is very strange. But there are any people to change this. Много лет спустя после смерти Артура. Жизнь в Камелоте очень странная. Но нашёлся кое-кто, желающий изменить положение дел.
1. Chapter 1

- Эй, дядя. Подвинься!

Человек, сидевший у очага в придорожном трактире, слегка посторонился, давая место вновь прибывшему, и снова протянул к огню красные, начинающие отходить в тепле руки. Пальцы у него были длинные, кожа тонкая и гладкая, как у знатной девушки, словно руки эти никогда не знали грубой работы.

- Чем ты промышляешь, дядя? – спросил разбитной парень, присевший рядом, кивнув на них. – Вор? - и с сомнением оглядел растянутую перед огнём потёртую куртку, потом прилипшую к тощей спине простую рубаху и мешковатые штаны, от которых валил пар.

«Дядя» медленно повернул лицо к говорящему, отчего мокрые чёрные с проседью кудри, слегка прибитые дождём, переехали со спины на плечо, оставляя за собой тёмную сырую дорожку. Лицо у него было какое-то детское, двухдневная щетина казалась на нём чем-то неуместным. Пронзительные синие глаза смотрели будто не на широкое, непримечательное лицо парня, а прямо в душу заглядывали. И от такого сочетания наивности и всезнания становилось слегка не по себе. Улыбка вспыхнула, как солнце, разгоняющее ночной дурман.

- Я фокусник, - ловкие пальцы достали из-за одного уха золотую монету, повертели. Отправили за другое.

- Да за твоими ушами, дядя, пол-Альбиона спрятать можно, - хохотнул юноша. – Меня Джеком зовут. Я бродячий оружейник. Но и утварь всякую починить могу, так что без хлеба не сидим.

- Да я вроде тоже, - кивнул чернявый на дымящуюся тарелку супа, стоявшую рядом на лавке. – И, возможно, я тоже Джек.

- Какой же ты Джек, на тебе креста нет, - указал Джек-оружейник в открытый вырез рубашки, где на костлявой груди болтался жёлтый камень.

- Ну, тогда Уилл.

- Вот это другое дело. Давай я тебя пивом угощу. За честность. Хозяйка, пива! И музыку! – Джек метнул серебряную монету человеку с испитым лицом, который дремал поблизости в обнимку с лютней. – Что-нибудь познавательное из истории.

Музыкант икнул и начал:

_Короли собирались на славный пир, _

_В замке на Роне устроен был турнир._

_Поднята решётка, опущен мост,_

_Гости въезжают под своды ворот._

_Вот сэр Лори, доспехи черны, как ночь._

_Вот сэр Гэрит, семь лун на его щите._

_Вот сэр Тана, три замка поставил он…_

- Хватит, хватит. Утомил, - замахал на него руками Джек. – Веселей давай.

- Ну, сам напросился, - вздохнул музыкант. И завёл новую песню:

_Поехал король Артур на войну,_

_Он Гвиневру дома оставил одну._

_А жена его ещё молода,_

_И ей охота туда и сюда._

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_Охота туда и сюда._

_Она одна недолго грустит._

_К даме верный рыцарь на помощь спешит._

_Ланселот в беде выручает всегда, _

_Если Гвен охота туда и сюда._

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_Охота туда и сюда._

При этом он бросил хитроватый пьяный взгляд на Уилла.

Уилл невозмутимо ел суп.

А Джеку очень хотелось пофорсить перед симпатичной девчонкой, разносившей еду и выпивку. Он считал себя не очень красивым, особенно на лицо. Работа сделала его плечи широкими, ноги укрепились от скитаний, так что фигура была вполне, и на рост было грех жаловаться, хотя ещё немного бы не помешало. Но вот физиономия, широкая, курносая, в обрамлении вечно торчащих, как солома на крыше, светлых волос… Поэтому Джек разыграл маленький спектакль, используя Уилла в качестве статиста. Он принялся нарочито громко рассказывать о своих приключениях в дороге, а музыкант меж тем наяривал:

_Король Артур за десять земель._

_Ему плащ теперь и дом, и постель._

_Донимают ночью его холода,_

_И весьма не прочь он туда и сюда._

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_Не прочь он туда и сюда._

- И вот выходят на меня трое разбойников с дубинками. Один говорит: подавай деньги. А я ему: ну ты, прощелыга! Кто прощелыга? Я прощелыга? Да, вот ты, бородатый! И справа ему - рраз!

Джек залпом отпил полкружки, глянул на девчонку. Та улыбалась. Парень победно глянул на Уилла, приглашая того в свидетели.

_Наколдуй-ка, Мерлин, мне пару баб!_

_Не выходит, сир, я в бою ослаб._

_Не выходит? Сам потрудись тогда!_

_До утра его и туда, и сюда._

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_До утра туда и сюда._

Уилл смотрел на огонь. То ли пиво на него так действовало, то ли песня не нравилась, хотя пол-зала подхватывало припев, молотя кружками о столы.

- Моим мечом такую дубинку разрубить - одного удара хватит! И он даже не зазубрится. На турнире такому, как я, мастеру цены не будет. Я всё, что хочешь, починю, хоть шлем, хоть кастрюлю.

- Я не люблю оружие, - вздохнул Уилл, не оборачиваясь. - Я вообще не люблю убийство.

_Потому что мечу ножны нужны,_

_А у каждой монеты две стороны,_

_Не изменишь этого никогда,_

_Хоть верти их вечность туда и сюда,_

_Вечность туда и сюда._

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_Целую вечность туда и сюда._

- надрывался пьяный хор.

- Да ты взгляни только. Это ж второй Экскалибур! – сунул ему Джек свою работу прямо под нос.

- А второго Артура у тебя в мешке не завалялось? – отстранённо повертев меч в руках, усмехнулся Уилл. С мечом он, действительно, почему-то смотрелся нелепо.

- Ну, знаешь…

- Ну, знаю. Экскалибур был закалён в огне дракона. Оно тебе надо?

_И туда, и сюда. _

_И туда, и сюда._

_И туда и сюда и обратно!_

- в последний раз взвыл певец и опрокинул в рот опивки из Джековой кружки.

- Всё равно, драконов уже нет! – безапелляционно заявил оружейник, любуясь бликами пламени на острие меча. Странные глаза Уилла, отражающие огонь, тоже из синих стали золотыми.

- Нет или почти нет? – раздалось у Джека за спиной.

Совсем неслышно к беседующим подобрался высокий, широкоплечий парень. Огненно-рыжий. Лицо его было красно от выпитого, жёлтые, как у кошки, глаза, прищурились, рот приоткрылся в ухмылке. Одет этот человек был вызывающе ярко. Рыжий постоял, уперев руки в боки, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

- Покажи-ка, - он ухватил меч, взвесил его на вытянутой руке, сделал пару выпадов.

- А, привет, Килгара.

- От Мерлина слышу, - парировал рыжий.

- Твой приятель? Тоже фокусник?

- Ага, факир.

Изо рта рыжего неожиданно вырвался клуб пламени, окутывая меч, который тот всё ещё держал в руке.

- На, лови свой Экскалибур, - вернул он меч Джеку.

Тот оглянулся. Девушка-разносчица пялилась на них во все глаза.

- Так вы тоже, небось, на турнир идёте, в Камелот? – после повисшего молчания спросил оружейник. И добавил для разрядки обстановки: - Ох, сожгут вас за такие фокусы, ребятки.

Странная парочка покатилась со смеху.

- Я Килиан, - сказал рыжий, протягивая руку. – Ты ведь храбрый парень, Джек?


	2. Chapter 2

Джек, честно говоря, сперва слегка струхнул. Уилл и Килиан, вроде как, настолько торопились на турнир, что решили срезать путь через Ведьмин лес. И звали его в компанию. Чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед красоткой, он важно согласился их «сопроводить».

- У племянницы моей свадьба скоро, - объяснял Уилл. – Как раз подзаработаю деньжат, выберу на ярмарке подарок, да и двину в Замок-на-Озере, там уж недалеко.

А потом Джек увидел, поднимаясь в отведённую ему комнату, как та самая девчонка в тёмном уголке обжимается с Килианом, плюнул, и с утра пораньше решил, что пройдёт Ведьмин лес в одиночку и всем докажет… Впрочем, что именно докажет, так для себя и не понял.

Шуточки насчёт сожжения имели под собой некоторое основание. На турнир обещал приехать сам епископ. Поговаривали, что настоящая цель его визита – спалить одну особо опасную ведьму, а заодно очистить от скверны здешние леса, но вроде как ведьме было много чести от персонального визита епископа, и она протянула в подвалах Камелота до начала ежегодного весеннего турнира.

Меж тем в округе расплодились волки, мертвецы шатались по дорогам чуть ли не средь бела дня, корова в ближнем селении принесла телёнка с шестью ногами, а одна девица видела ночью парящую над крышами замка чёрную тень.

В рассветных сумерках Джек двинул по тропе, которую местные называли старой дорогой. Под ногами хлюпала мартовская жижа – грязь, перемешанная с остатками снега. Иногда хрустел утренний ледок.

Следы дороги, проложенной ещё при короле Артуре, но порядком заброшенной из-за всякой нечисти, ещё хорошо видны были в лесу. Здесь, хотя бы, меньше была вероятность подвернуть ногу, поскользнувшись на скрытом под снегом гнилом бревне, или ухнуть по грудь вот в такую вот ледяную кашу, как та, что затягивалась позади, глотая следы.

Джек не сразу понял, что не он один чавкает в полумраке по грязи, а когда раздался глухой вой, было уже поздно.

В розовых и золотых утренних лучах на него неслось что-то большое и непонятное, покрытое свалявшейся бурой шерстью.

- Ваааа! – заорал Джек не хуже странной твари, схватился за меч, но тот зацепился за что-то, и, резко дёрнув за рукоять, пятящийся назад парень шлёпнулся навзничь.

Тяжёлое тело пронеслось над ним и приземлилось достаточно далеко. Зверь сделал несколько шагов, гася скорость, потом развернулся и прыгнул снова, обрушиваясь на так и не успевшего подняться Джека всем весом.

- Вставай, замёрзнешь, - раздался над ухом весёлый голос Уилла.

Горе-путешественник открыл глаза и понял, что валяется в грязи, придавленный сверху могучей лапой загадочного зверя.

- Да, если б я тебя впервые встретил в таком виде, больше бы в лес не совался… - на человека с такой улыбкой обижаться было совершенно невозможно.

Парень хотел было открыть рот, но туда полилась грязевая каша. Он посмотрел на своё тело, всё обмазанное густым слоем рыжей, бугрящейся дряни, провёл по слипшимся волосам.

- Чисто кикимора, - Килиан был снова красен и трясся от смеха.

Джек тоже трясся – от холода и недавнего испуга. И тут они спасли ему жизнь во второй раз. Поблизости отыскалась небольшая речушка, с почти не заснеженным песчаным пляжем, сырые дрова неожиданно весело разгорелись, и - пострадавший был готов поклясться – от того, что Килиан дохнул огнём на ветки. Пока он отогревался, завернувшись в плащ Уилла, тот неожиданно умело перестирал измазанные вещи, и высохло всё на удивление быстро. Но всё равно пришлось проделать остаток пути, не останавливаясь, и в Камелот они добрались уже в сумерках, совершенно вымотанные и голодные.

Несмотря на позднее время, улицы были заполнены народом. На площади жонглёры давали представление. Вокруг сновали продавцы еды, выпивки и всяких безделушек. Уилл добыл откуда-то (похоже, стянул) всем по жареному в масле пирожку  
>полукруглой формы. Довольно жуя пирожок с мясом, Килиан толкнул приятеля под бок.<p>

- Знаешь, как их тут называют? «Уши Мерлина». Старая любовь не ржавеет, а?

- И всё-таки магия снова под запретом, - загадочно улыбаясь, ответил тот.

- С нами крестная сила, - пробормотал Джек, осеняя себя знамением. – Не поминайте бесов к ночи.

Поздним вечером в общем зале трактира болтовня всё равно вертелась вокруг колдовства. Да ещё предстоящего турнира. Тем более что для видов на урожай было ещё рановато.

- Сейчас рыцари уже не те, что при короле Артуре, - бормотал какой-то старик. – Я ещё помню, как он победил дракона. Кто из нынешних вышел бы на дракона, вернись он в Камелот? Волков простых перебить не могут. На такой турнир-то и смотреть без смысла, хорошо, что глаза мои почти ослепли.

- Не сердись, дедушка, - миролюбиво сказал кто-то, подвигая ему миску супа. – Расскажи лучше.

- Артур был как молодой лев, - начал старик. – Сильный, красивый. Не только по рождению, но и по праву, лучший рыцарь Камелота. И при нём таких безобразий не творилось, хотя, – тут старик понизил голос, - магия почиталась при дворе.

- Разве же это магия? – засмеялось сразу несколько молодых голосов. – Этот его Мерлин был шарлатан и втируша. Какой великий маг позволит повесить себя на дереве?

- Как это? – озадаченно спросил Уилл, потирая затылок.

- По личному приказу королевы Гвиневры, - ответили ему как что-то само собой разумеющееся.

- За что?

- Да за всё. За то, что не уберёг. За шарлатанство. И… за это самое, - говоривший оглянулся и подмигнул Уиллу.

Тот ошеломлённо ерошил волосы, совершенно потеряно улыбаясь. Казалось, он сейчас заорёт дурниной: «Да какого хрена здесь происходит?» Килиан довольно ухмылялся, глядя на него из полутени.

- Много вы знаете, - пробурчал снова помрачневший старик, отламывая кусочки хлеба и кидая их в суп. – Я своими глазами видел, как Мерлин магией поднял новые башни Камелота. Как он проложил дороги до старых границ. Как он одним словом остановил армию мерсийцев. Как он …

- С Артуром обжимался! – хохотнул кто-то и заработал оплеуху от соседа.

Старик обиженно замолчал и принялся ожесточённо хлебать из миски.

- Мерлинова борода! – стукнул по столу какой-то ремесленник. – Дай послушать и не мели чушь. В его-то годы!

- Мерлинова что, простите? – пробормотал себе под нос Уилл. Глаза у него уже были как плошки.

Старик мелко и дробно засмеялся.

- Годы… Годы… Артур до сорока не дожил, а верный Мерлин, похоже, его опередил. Неужто он дал бы своему королю умереть? Неужто он позволил бы себя повесить, как бродягу? Пропал Мерлин, потом Артур обернул Экскалибур против своего народа, и чары великого меча развеялись. И тогда ничто уже не могло отвратить смерти короля.

- А кого же тогда повесили?

- Пёс его знает. Только это был не Мерлин, - старик проглотил ещё пару ложек супа.

- И королевы никакой не было?

Старик отхлебнул подогретого вина, помолчал, словно что-то обдумывая, и начал, совсем другим голосом:

- Королева Гвиневра, бабка нынешней королевы Маб, долго ждала своего счастья. Едва закончился год траура со смерти Утера, молодой король Артур призвал меня и сказал: «Сэр Леон!»…


	3. Chapter 3

- «Сэр Леон, - сказал Артур, - мне как никогда нужны верные люди, потому что я собираюсь перевернуть королевство с ног на голову». – «Скорее, вернуть его в естественное положение», - добавил Мерлин. И правда, кому понравится, что первым советником стал парень, которого все в глаза называли идиотом, а королевой – простая служанка?

- Служанка? Идиот? – зашумели слушатели. – Эй, дед, а ты не боишься болтать такое о бабке королевы?

- Какая им разница, что там болтает полуслепой, выживший из ума старик? – вздохнул рассказчик, и продолжал: - Это было только начало. Появился Круглый стол, места за которым занимали не по родовому, а по личному достоинству, и вскоре подобное положение вещей возвели в принцип. А еще через некоторое время сняли запрет на магию, и никого уже не удивило, кто оказался самым что ни на есть магом. …Камелот процветал, земли Альбиона объединялись под рукой Артура, и мир наконец пришел на них. Это был самый долгий мир на моей памяти. Но… за эти годы король Артур накопил не меньше врагов, чем его отец. Заговорщики долго ждали своего часа. И однажды им удалось расколоть Круглый стол между Артуром и… впрочем, этого даже я про королеву говорить не буду. Когда она… пропала, сам Артур отправился за ней. Он никогда не прятался за чужие спины. Но находились те, кто готов был закрыть его собой. А в тот злополучный день Артур остался совсем один, хотя его и сопровождал отряд рыцарей. Ланселот был изгнан, королева исчезла, и даже верный Мерлин решил на время удалиться в свою башню. Нет, тот бедняга, которого вздернули по приказу королевы, никак не мог быть Мерлином. Любимый волшебник короля к этому времени был уже мертв.

Сэр Леон провел по лицу руками. Компания у очага впала в буйство.

Даже Уилл, который, глядя в огонь, казалось, витал мыслями где-то далеко, поднял голову и уставился на старика с неподдельным интересом.

- Обстановка в королевстве накалилась донельзя. Воздух при дворе был отравлен подозрениями, как в последние годы Утера. Король практически навязал Мерлину мое сопровождение. Мы выехали на рассвете и отправились на юг. Но потом заложили крюк и повернули к северо-западу, в сторону владений короля Олафа. Там, в одной из пещер, якобы находился волшебный источник. Недавно Артур пострадал от магического оружия, и ему не помешало бы лекарство на основе целебных вод, так сказал мне Мерлин. Когда мы вдруг изменили маршрут, вместо мерлиновой башни отправившись неведомо куда, у меня стало так погано на душе… Ведь король дал мне приказ: если Мерлин перейдет на сторону заговорщиков, расправиться с ним безо всякого сожаления. Ведь Ланселот был волшебнику давним другом. Да и королева… Вот до чего дошли дела в те дни.

- А вы бы смогли? – спросил вдруг Уилл.

- Это было бы не всякому магу под силу, - покачал головой старик.

- Я не об этом, - Уилл глядел на него испытующе. Но бывший рыцарь не мог видеть этого взгляда, он лишь повернул в сторону говорящего ухо и слегка вытянул шею. Казалось, он ловит некую ускользающую мысль.

- Я… наверно, не сделал бы этого, - наконец медленно проговорил Леон. – Но судьба не стала меня испытывать …так. Буквально в двух шагах от нужного места мы натолкнулись на дочь короля Олафа, леди Вивиан, в затруднительном положении. Она отправилась на охоту в сопровождении небольшого отряда рыцарей, и теперь они с трудом отбивались от непонятного монстра. Мерлин заколдовал мое оружие, и чудовище пало. Но в своей страшной агонии оно повалило несколько близлежащих деревьев. Мерлина придавило стволом, и прежде, чем он сумел выбраться, страшные когти сведенных судорогой лап буквально разорвали его пополам. А потом тварь лопнула, разбрызгивая вокруг ядовитую кровь. И с тех пор меня подводят зрение и слух, да и разум иногда мутится.

- А что потом? – спросил Джек, когда молчание затянулось.

- А? – Леон, оказывается, задремал.

- Потом. Что стало с Артуром и королевой?

- Когда я пришел в себя, мне сказали: то, что осталось от волшебника, погребли со всеми почестями. И еще – что в Камелоте неладно. Я поспешил туда, как только смог, и обнаружил, что король последовал за своим магом, а народ присягнул королеве Гвиневре, которая… стала сама на себя не похожа.

Снаружи глухо ударил колокол.

- Полчаса до тушения огней, - заметил кто-то.

Слушатели разочарованно заворчали, зашевелились и потихоньку начали расходиться. Скоро в зале почти никого не осталось. Угли в очаге тлели, изредка выпуская маленький язычок пламени.

Давешний бард с испитым лицом, тоже притащившийся на турнир, вяло пощипывал струны и напевал вполголоса:

_Черный день, черное солнце, _

_Черная кровь на черной земле…_

Килиан в углу шептался с дочкой трактирщика, пристроив одну руку на ее коленке, а вторую - на талии.

Старик-рассказчик спал, уронив голову около дармовой тарелки супа. Напротив него, повалившись на стол, в той же позе спал подвыпивший Джек. Ресницы парня слегка дрогнули, когда Уилл, мягко ступая, подошел к столу, положил руку старому рыцарю на плечо и тихонько позвал:

- Сэр Леон…

Тот вздрогнул.

- Я давно уже не сэр, - проворчал он, пытаясь устроить голову поудобнее. – Я никому не нужный нищий старик…

- Сэр Леон, - упрямо повторил Уилл. – Такие люди, как вы, нужны всегда.

Он накрыл ладонями покрасневшие веки, словно играя в «угадай, кто» и что-то тихо зашептал. Глаза фокусника сверкнули золотом, поймав последний блик угасающего очага.

Сэр Леон, будто принимая игру, медленно обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Уилла. Они оба неуловимо изменились на миг. Сквозь внешность старого бродяги словно проступил славный рыцарь, а Уилл стал таким… таким… Джек не мог это как следует выразить. Царственным? Волшебным?

- Это ты? Но как?

- Еще не время…

Золото погасло. Остались два бродяги, словно присыпанные дорожной пылью.

«Не время, - думал Джек, засыпая. – Да кто же он такой?»

Наутро странная парочка уже вовсю развлекала валом валившую на ристалище публику. Причем значительная часть ведущихся в толпе разговоров, кажется, оседала на развесистых ушах Уилла, одновременно с тем, как мелочь наполняла его карманы. Когда Джек занял места рядом с новыми приятелями на галерее, фокусник жарко зашептал что-то рыжему факиру, но тот всем видом словно говорил: «я же тебя предупреждал».

- Эй, а мне? – толкнул Джек Уилла в бок.

- Вон сидит королева-мать, Анифер, якобы дочь Артура и Гвен, родившаяся уже после смерти отца, - он так и сказал, «Гвен», да еще таким тоном, словно это была не легендарная королева, а его подружка. – Она почему-то больше напоминает мне Моргану, чем их обоих, - напоминает? И опять безо всяких титулов. – А ее дочка, правящая королева Маб, и вон тот юноша, сэр Арнор, похожи, словно брат и сестра, и я бы счел их таковыми, если бы не знал слишком хорошо, кем он ей приходится. Вивиан абсолютно не изменилась. Похоже, они с Арнором пьют из одного источника.

- Ну… ведь Арнор ее брат? – спросил Джек.

- О, разумеется, - Уилл сделал такое невинное лицо, что оба его соседа невольно прыснули. – И в эту честную компанию какими-то судьбами затесался епископ Кентерберийский. Кажется, он прибыл казнить ведьму, но сильно ошибся выбором. Придется ему помочь, а то вместо свадьбы загремим на похороны. Он, значит, приехал изгонять скверну, а сам с нею выпивает и закусывает, - как раз в этот момент епископ и леди Анифер, отошедшая от дел королева-мать, салютовали друг другу кубками.


	4. Chapter 4

- Джек, мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал вечером Уилл, когда парень уже укладывался поудобнее. Фокусник только вернулся с ночных заработков, усталый и голодный, одной рукой он прижимал к груди кувшин эля и завернутый в тряпицу пирог. – Ты ведь хороший оружейник? Завтра один мой давний друг выступает на турнире, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты посмотрел его доспехи. Сам я не особенно хорошо разбираюсь…

- Неужто сэр Леон решил тряхнуть стариной? – ухмыльнулся Джек.

- Именно.

- У тебя эль не слишком крепкий? – поинтересовался Джек, приподнимаясь на локтях.

- Он подал заявку сегодня утром, - невозмутимо сказал Уилл. – Вот, посмотри.

Он опустил свой ужин на пол и вытянул из темного угла кусок мешковины, в который было завернуто нечто, издающее железный грохот. Фокусник развернул это, и Джек увидел доспехи. Очень неплохие доспехи. Впрочем, устаревшие минимум лет на двадцать.

- А они неплохо сохранились, - бросил Джек, вертя в руках какую-то деталь экипировки. – Видно, старые мастера не экономили на металле.

Уилл почему-то покраснел и смутился.

- Теперь вот этот элемент делают иначе, - показал оружейник. – А вот это при нынешних приемах боя лишь мешает. Легче достать новые, хотя успеете ли вы их подогнать, вот вопрос.

Уилл очень подробно расспросил Джека насчет того, что требуется исправить, и парень остался в недоумении, почему его новый знакомец считал, что плохо разбирается в оружии. Ушастый бродяга принялся за ужин, а оружейник отвернулся к стенке и задремал. Ему казалось, что Уилл что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос…

Когда утром юноша увидел сэра Леона, выходящего из шатра, он мог побожиться, что доспехи на рыцаре были те же самые, но исправленные в соответствии со всеми вчерашними советами. Они выглядели более современными, да и старый рыцарь словно сбросил несколько десятков лет. Джек потер глаза. Из шатра воровато выглянул Уилл, стрельнул туда и сюда бесстыжими синими глазами. Вышел, без всякого почтения таща под мышкой меч. Меч был хорош, но тот, что оружейник оставил в гостинице, был несравненно лучше. Уилл подвел рыцарю прекрасного коня, разве что шерсть животного была какого-то странного, мышастого, серого цвета.

Три последующих дня бродячий фокусник, казалось, не спал и не ел. Он успевал шнырять в толпе и прислуживать сэру Леону на турнире. Тощий плут был словно двужильный.

- Победитель турнира - сэр Леон из Дейры! – объявил герольд. Представленный, сняв шлем, подъехал вплотную к трибунам, поклонился королевской ложе, и внимательно наблюдавшему Джеку показалось, что по крайней мере у троих ее обитателей вытянулись лица. Леди Анифер прямо подскочила. Потом переглянулась с леди Вивиан. И, кажется, что-то гневно ей сказала, издалека было не разобрать. Та ответила в своей обычной манере, как базарная торговка, – про невоспитанность леди Вивиан ходили легенды.

Королева Маб возложила на голову спешившегося рыцаря венец победителя. Сэра Леона пригласили в королевскую ложу. Леди Анифер стала неожиданно ласково его о чем-то расспрашивать, леди Вивиан натянуто-дружелюбно улыбнулась, и даже сэр Арнор, казалось, вышел из своего обычного оцепенения. По его бледному лицу тоже блуждала туманная улыбка. Вечером победитель должен был присутствовать на торжественном дворцовом приеме в свою честь.

- Я не могу идти туда, - заявил Уилл, хватая Джека за шкирку. – Ты пойдешь.

- С какой это стати? – завопил парень, у которого были шикарные планы на вечер. Для народа устраивали дармовые развлечения, карусели, танцы, выкатывали бочки с элем, и прислуживать непонятно кому в замке странноватой камелотской правительницы, вместо того, чтобы весело отплясывать с какой-нибудь девчонкой, представлялось ему неравноценной заменой.

- За тобой должок, - подмигнул ему фокусник. – И, кроме того, это опасное предприятие, достойное настоящего мужчины.

- Так что же ты сам… - начал парень.

- Будь осторожен, Джек, - сказал Уилл, вталкивая Джека в шатер сэра Леона. – Ничего не ешь и не пей на пиру. Наверняка вначале они примут тебя за меня. И не упоминай меня ни в коем случае. И запомни – сэр Леон не тот самый сэр Леон, а его средний сын, и ты у него в услужении всего ничего. Я знаю эту королевскую шайку слишком давно и не хочу раньше времени сталкиваться с ними. Завтра будет трудный день. Слушай и смотри очень внимательно. От этого может зависеть жизнь не одного человека. И помни – вы должны покинуть дворец до полуночи.

Юноша обалдело завертел головой. То и дело Уилл вел себя так, словно впервые оказался в Камелоте, да и на этом свете, пару дней назад, а то вдруг «вспоминал» события полувековой давности. Что он сделал со старым Леоном, его лошадью и доспехами? С какой стати светловолосого, коренастого Джека должны перепутать с этой ушастой жердиной?

- Завтра все узнаешь, - пообещал Уилл, словно прочитав его мысли. – Ну, или половину.

- Великий Мерлин! – в сердцах воскликнул Джек.

- А? – рассеянно переспросил фокусник. Со странной интонацией – не так, будто недослышал, а так, словно его окликнули.

Замок Джек покидал в полной растерянности, почти волоком ведя домой пьяного рыцаря. Улицы были полны, жители города веселились, согревая себя выставленным королевой элем в этот холодный мартовский вечер. С каждым шагом сэр Леон все тяжелее наваливался на плечо парня, и, подойдя к дверям постоялого двора, Джек обнаружил у себя на руках больного старика. Было уже за полночь.

- Я… таким и останусь? – прошептал несчастный, когда Уилл осторожно раздел его и уложил в кровать. На покрасневшие вновь, полуслепые глаза навернулись слезы.

- Завтра… завтра все решится… - так же тихо ответил ему фокусник.

Назавтра было назначено сожжение ведьмы. По закону ему должен был предшествовать суд епископа, но все понимали, что это лишь формальность, что столь уважаемый человек не потащится в страшную даль, чтобы помиловать простую женщину и лишить народ жестокого и захватывающего зрелища. С утра проклинающие колдунью и ее родню до седьмого колена похмельные слуги сооружали кострище и сколачивали помост.

День выдался солнечный, со всех крыш текло, ледок на дороге подтаял, и народ благословлял короля Артура, замостившего улицы: на выселках грязь, истоптанная множеством ног прибывших поглазеть на турнир людей, стала совершенно непроходимой.

Ближе к обеду на покрытом красным столе разложили бумаги, епископ уселся на высокое кресло в центре, справа королева, чуть позади на возвышении остальные почетные гости, в том числе и неожиданно поправившийся к утру сэр Леон. За его спиной стоял Джек, Уилл и Килиан крутились неподалеку. С утра фокусник подготовил доспехи сэра Леона и выпросил у Джека меч, «второй Экскалибур». После вчерашнего приема парень был готов отдать все. То леди Вивиан, то леди Анифер бросали на него подозрительные или сверкающие от гнева взгляды, от которых буквально горела кожа на лице, а по мышцам пробегала странная дрожь, и не однажды еда и вино попадали мимо посуды. Ветер в коридорах плакал и стонал как-то особенно жутко, колебля свет факелов и волнуя гобелены, отчего чудовища и герои шевелились, как живые. На одной из тканых картин, украшавших зал (сэра Леона усадили именно под нею, так что Джек успел изучить ее во всех подробностях), белый единорог выходил из лесу навстречу светловолосому юноше, Артуру, еще принцу. Рядом изображена была другая фигура, от которой остались только обугленная по краям, залатанная снизу простой тканью дыра, последняя буква имени – «н» - да пара сапог с пряжками. Словно кто-то в гневе запустил сюда факелом. Или… огненным шаром? Были и другие моменты, заставляющие задуматься о магии. Наверняка - темной магии.

С утра, не зная, кого бояться больше, королевы или новых друзей, Джек трясся позади кресла сэра Леона, и ждал, когда приведут ведьму. Бродяга обещал показать сегодня истинное лицо ее величества.


	5. Chapter 5

Стражники вывели на помост высокую девушку в белом балахоне и дурацком колпаке – обычном позорном наряде для приговоренных колдунов. Сама ведьма понимала, что судьба ее решена, но держалась с достоинством. Она была красива, но красота эта была странной, непривычной. Хотя проведенные в заключении дни наложили на внешность девушки тяжелый отпечаток. Смуглая кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок от долгого отсутствия солнца, темные кудрявые волосы спутались и бессильно повисли. Черные миндалевидные глаза перебегали от одного человека к другому, словно она надеялась на что-то. Джек услышал, как шумно выдохнул сэр Леон, поймал в толпе искаженное болью лицо Уилла… Суд мерно покатился своим чередом, и довольно скоро объявили приговор: клевета на королевский дом, подстрекательство к мятежу, ворожба и колдовство. Последнее было явно не доказано, просто имелись свидетельства магии, которые связали с появлением в Камелоте Гвендолен из Озерной Деревни. Но едва последние слова приговора отзвучали, из толпы послышался голос Уилла, разом перекрывший шум толпы, хотя вроде бы и говорил это человек совсем негромко.

- Справедливости! – произнес ушастый фокусник, проталкиваясь на свободное место перед помостом.

Леди Анифер приподнялась и пальцы ее медленно согнулись, словно она готова была вцепиться когтями Уиллу в лицо. Леди Вивиан выругалась, как сапожник. Сэр Арнор вытянул было вперед руку, но потом бессильно уронил ее на подлокотник кресла.

- Кто это? – шепотом спросила королева Маб.

- Снова будешь проситься на костер? – еле слышно прошептала леди Анифер. И добавила, для королевы: - Это он. Кажется, Вивиан не смогла его удержать.

- Последней справедливости, - воззвал фокусник, обращаясь к епископу, королеве и к толпе одновременно. – Божьего суда. Найдется ли рыцарь, способный вступиться за честь этой девушки, здесь и сейчас?

Осужденная тоже смотрела на Уилла округлившимися глазами, зажимая руками рот.

- Найдется, - буркнула Вивиан, покосившись на поднимающегося сэра Леона. – Я так и знала, благодаря кому он дотянул до рассвета.

И добавила пару совсем не приличествующих леди слов.

Епископ развел руками:

- На все воля божья.

- Сэр Арнор, задета честь королевской семьи, я доверяю вам отстоять ее с мечом в руках, - объявила королева. – Бой окончится со смертью одного из сражающихся.

Слуги очертили круг. Оба рыцаря вышли на бой в неполном облачении – кольчуга, щит и меч. Сэр Арнор был спокоен, словно лед или камень. В лице его не было ни кровинки.

Сэр Леон заметно волновался, пока Джек не подал ему меч. В круг он шагнул уже уверенно.

Сэр Арнор сразу пошел в атаку, практически не заботясь о защите. И был, казалось, очень удивлен, когда сэр Леон, без труда обнаруживший кучу недочетов в обороне противника, нанес первую рану. Длинный порез на боку с шипением задымился. Сэр Арнор застыл, с удивлением глядя на распоротый бок, когда сияющий меч вошел ему прямо в грудь и вышел из спины. Все заняло чуть больше пяти минут. Тело сэра Арнора рухнуло на землю, и тут ропот побежал по толпе, от передних рядов к задним. Бледная кожа сэра Арнора в считанные минуты пошла отвратительными пятнами, плоть повисла на костях лохмотьями, потянуло запахом многодневного разложения. От меча, кругом, разошелся золотистый огонь, в котором отвратительный труп истаял без следа.

Девушка была спасена.

Тогда над площадью раздался нечеловеческий крик. Это кричала и выла леди Анифер.

- Оооо… ууу… - и лишь некоторое время спустя сквозь вой прорвались слова: - Мооооордред…Оооо… Ты ответишь мне за него! Выходи! Хватит прятаться за людей!

Леди Анифер простерла руки, и солнечный весенний день стал темнеть на глазах. Тучи неслись со всех концов неба и закручивались воронкой над ее головой. Вскоре они были черны и полыхали молниями.

Леди Вивиан хлопотала около королевы Маб, которой стало дурно. Епископ куда-то пропал, точно его и не было. Сэр Леон все еще стоял над пустым местом, судорожно сжимая в руках меч. Леди Вивиан только глянула на победителя – и рыцарь сгорбился под весом кольчуги, щит и меч стали непомерно тяжелы для трясущегося старика.

- Бегите! Прячьтесь! – крикнул Уилл застывшим в изумлении зевакам. – Килгара! Не смей!

Фокусник стоял, вытянув одну руку вперед, в направлении королевской ложи. Плечи его расправились, глаза сияли золотом. Со стороны помоста послышался грозный рев. Джек обернулся и увидел: рядом со спасенной девушкой, про которую многие уже и думать забыли, ворочался огромный дракон. Его чешуя становилась то золотой, то лиловой, отражая попеременно блики молний и клубящиеся грозовые тучи. Дракон словно прикрывал девушку своей тушей.

Джек вдруг почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. Похоже, многие на площади ощущали то же самое, некоторые люди стали валиться наземь, хватая воздух ртом.

Уилл что-то громко закричал на непонятном языке, стало как будто полегче, и вдруг дракон выпустил длинный язык пламени в сторону двух уже стоявших спина к спине женщин. В этот момент горло Джека отпустило совсем, а в следующий миг он… оказался далеко за пределами города, со всеми остальными людьми, от стариков до грудных младенцев. Невдалеке ревел перепуганный скот.

Оружейник вдруг понял, что на его плечо опирается Гвендолен. Поверх позорного балахона на ней уже был накинут плащ.

- Что там происходит? – спросил Джек у девушки.

- Он сражается за любовь и Камелот, - ответила та, восхищенно глядя на плещущееся над стенами зарево.

- Он?

- Великий Мерлин… - прошептала Гвендолен, не сводя глаз с огней над городом.

…Наконец они показались на дороге со стороны Камелота – две медленно бредущие среди подмерзающей вечерней грязи фигурки. Мерлин и Килгара (дракон! настоящий! хотя сейчас опять в человеческом обличье) шли пешком, опираясь друг на друга. Джек ожидал появления могущественного чародея в сиянии славы, верхом на золотом драконе, и прямо спросил их об этом.

- Вот все норовят сесть мне на шею, - буркнул рыжий. - Почему сразу он на мне, а не я на нем? Я, между прочим, более древний и могущественный…

У других людей тоже была масса вопросов. Они обступили двоих плотным кольцом и загомонили наперебой.

- Королевы Маб больше нет, - опять негромко, но так, что расслышал каждый, сказал Мерлин. – Леди Анифер, леди Вивиан и сэр Арнор – тоже мертвы. Их черная магия скоро развеется, леса с вашей помощью очистятся от нечисти, и Камелот возродится…

Одни одобрительно зашумели.

- Темная магия? – недоверчиво зашептались другие.

- Да, именно леди Анифер, не кто иная, как Моргана, и ее подельница леди Вивиан заселили тварями окрестные леса, чтобы держать народ в страхе.

- И это еще не все, - добавила Гвендолен. – Ежегодно разные деревни платили королеве дань, посылали ей девушек в услужение, и ни одна не вернулась. Выбор падал на разные деревни, так, чтобы люди заметили не сразу. Но они поняли в конце концов. Я сама отправилась в Камелот, чтобы проверить, что происходит. Ведьма не смогла взять мою жизнь и тогда решила наказать меня примерно.

- Да кто вы такие, чтобы клеветать на королеву? – это выступил кто-то, кому и при Маб неплохо жилось. – Зачем бы ей бороться с магией, если она сама колдунья? Камелот ничуть не хуже других…

- Не хуже? – сказал стоявший рядом человек. – Не хуже?

Все зашумели.

- Я помню Камелот совсем другим, - задумчиво глядя вдаль, тихо сказал Мерлин. – Процветающим, безопасным… Мы с Артуром…

- Вы…

- Это Великий Мерлин, - представила их наконец Гвендолен, - а это Великий Дракон, чье изображение до сих пор украшает наши флаги, - при этом Килгара скромно потупился.

- Так что же, король Артур вновь будет править в Камелоте?

- Да, - с жаром сказал Мерлин, и в глазах его сверкнули слезы. – Да, это будет. Но очень и очень нескоро. На первое время у меня есть для вас достойный правитель, который давно знает и любит Камелот, сэр Леон, а потом вы и сами разберетесь… - он вывел вперед старого рыцаря, положил ему руки на плечи, и тот стал молодеть прямо на глазах. Потом Мерлин принял из рук сэра Леона сияющий меч и достал из-за пазухи корону, которая еще сегодня утром украшала голову королевы Маб. При полном молчании застывшей толпы волшебник возложил корону на голову коленопреклоненного рыцаря, который сейчас выглядел зрелым мужем, коснулся мечом его плеча и сказал: - Правьте достойно, сэр Леон. Я думаю, король Артур рад был бы видеть вас своим преемником.

- Я думаю, королева Гвиневра тоже не возражала бы, - тихо добавила Гвендолен.

Потом Мерлин вонзил меч в ближайший камень, огромный, неподъемный кусок скалы, покрытый сверху снегом и льдом..

- А второй Экскалибур будет ждать второго прихода короля Артура.

Дракон дохнул огнем, от которого не растаяла ни одна снежинка, магией соединяя металл и камень. Мерлин поднял руку, и взметнулся вихрь, скрывая меч в глубоком сугробе.

Так закончилась странная коронация под открытым небом…

- Расходитесь по домам и живите счастливо, - улыбнулся Мерлин, когда золотое сияние в его глазах угасло, и он снова стал похож на обычного человека.

- А ты не мог бы нас вернуть туда, откуда взял? - подозрительно глядя на него, сказал тот, кто заступался за бывшую королеву. – Если ты такой уж великий маг?

- Я еще в прошлый раз боялся, что люди обленятся и решат, что строить и пахать теперь будет исключительно магия, но чтобы они разучились сами ходить пешком… - обратился Мерлин к Великому Дракону. – Видимо, в конце концов придется заколдовать все ложки в Камелоте, чтобы его жители не умерли от голода?

Народ покатился со смеху.

Мерлин повернулся, кивнул Килгаре, и вроде как собрался уходить.

- Постой, - взяла его за рукав какая-то пожилая женщина. – Можешь рассказать нам все по порядку?

- Да, - добавил новоиспеченный правитель, - я бы хотел знать, с чем имею дело. И… я же видел твою смерть вот этими глазами…

- Ну хорошо, - вздохнул Мерлин, опускаясь прямо в сугроб… нет, в покрытое теплой шкурой кресло. В его руках откуда-то появился кувшин с горячим вином. - Я думаю, что все равно придется задержаться, чтобы восстановить силы перед тем, что нам предстоит, а, Килгара?

Он пустил по рукам продрогших людей кувшин, вино в котором не остывало и никак не кончалось, и начал рассказ, который чудесным образом слышали все, все, несмотря на громкий удивленный шепот, плач младенцев, рев скота…


	6. Chapter 6

В тот год все пошло наперекосяк. Вымерзли озимые, вымерзли сады. Погода, казалось, сошла с ума. Оттепели сменялись резкими морозами. Жара – градом и ливнями, заставлявшими реки выходить из берегов, заливая поля, смывая дома, обрушая берега… Начались голод и эпидемии. Разом вспомнились все старые распри. Магические твари полезли изо всех щелей, как в старые добрые времена. И, словно тогда, растерявшийся от такого обилия напастей, Мерлин побежал за советом к Великому Дракону Килгаре.

- Наступают последние дни, молодой волшебник, - довольно ухмыльнулся Дракон. – Ты сам вырастил врагов своей Судьбы. Артур умрет, это неизбежно.

- Все мы умрем, это неизбежно, - Мерлину было не до шуток, но так уж получилось, что чем больше он боялся, тем больше смеялся в лицо своим страхам. – Однако ты сказал «но».

- Я? – удивился Килгара.

- Мы не первый день знакомы, - Мерлин уже был не совсем тот наивный, робеющий перед древним магическим существом юноша, и, к тому же, интонации Дракона различать научился значительно лучше.

- Да, я сказал «но», - закивал ящер. – И остановимся на этом.

Даже будучи повелителем драконов, великий маг не мог приказать Килгаре открыть всю правду о будущем. И он решил победить смерть, ведь приходилось же делать это раньше.

Но тогда они делали это вместе с Артуром. А сейчас короля словно подменили. Вначале Мерлин списывал странное поведение на обрушившиеся несчастья, потом – на близкое дыхание смерти. Артур потемнел лицом, сделался нервным и подозрительным, начал срываться и кричать на любимого мага, и даже на королеву.

Волшебник приказал не беспокоить его по пустякам, заперся в библиотеке, зарылся в книги, временно переложив заботы о защите Камелота на своих учеников. Он засыпал на ветхих страницах и просыпался, чихая от книжной пыли. Дни и ночи слились в одно смутное серое пятно. «Нет лекарства от смерти», - шептали ему невидимые голоса, во сне, а потом и наяву, когда накопилось достаточно усталости. Он с трудом понял, что происходит, услышав громкий стук, а потом дверь вылетела с треском: ее выбили. Это был сэр Леон.

- Король обезумел! - закричал он с порога. – Бежим скорее, иначе Гвен…

Гвен… Артур… Мерлин любил их обоих. И ревновал их обоих. Отдав друг другу. И все эти годы боялся, потому что где-то рядом находился Ланселот. Тоже - друг. Тоже – влюбленный… А в этот раз Ланселот, похоже, оказался спасением.

- В замке заговор, - бросил Артур, хмуро глядя на Мерлина следующим утром.

О, это был великий заговор. Неожиданный ливень погасил костер, на котором король пытался сжечь обвиненную в неверности супругу. Сэр Ланселот дрался против десятка рыцарей (под командованием сэра Леона) и отбил королеву, не нанеся ни одного серьезного увечья.

- В замке заговор, - повторил Артур, повысив голос, когда не получил ответа. Мерлин стоял перед ним, сидящим, как обвиняемый.– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

- Артур! – королю слишком знакомо было это выражение лица, недоуменный испуг, чтобы сейчас поверить. Маг провел рукой по его щеке. Как давно они уже не были вместе? Неужели связь рвется, предвещая скорый конец? Неужели возвращается прежнее время тайн и подозрений? – Артур, о чем ты говоришь?

- Не смей мне лгать! – проревел король и его тяжелая рука буквально смела не ожидавшего подвоха волшебника. По дороге на пол он своротил стул и уронил со стола какие-то бумаги, пытаясь удержаться.

Мерлин поднялся, потирая одной рукой ушибленный бок, а другой ощупывая ссадину на скуле. Сколько еще осталось великому королю?

- Артур, - сказал он примирительно. – Я лучше пойду.

- Иди, - бросил король, не глядя на своего советника. – Но знай, твоего предательства я не переживу…

И много дней, несмотря на заботы, Артур провел, тоскуя по своей королеве. Тосковала ли она в Замке на Озере? Да. Но с нею рядом был Ланселот. В конце концов, Гвен нашла в нем утешение, когда короля не стало. И магу пришлось вызволять из беды их внучку, так похожую на обоих…

А по Мерлину, который всегда рядом, никто не тосковал. Более того, его словно не замечали. Не заметили и его отсутствия. Пока не было большой беды, ученики вполне справлялись.

Нет лекарства против смерти…

Какой это век? Какой это язык? Все буквы стали на одно лицо, не стало ни слов, ни книг, будто он перебирал сами магические секреты, минуя глаза и уши. Вместо карты он видел обозначенное на ней место, словно одновременно присутствовал и там, и в душной библиотеке. Как бы боковым зрением он видел, как армия Артура плутает в магическом тумане, ограждающем замок Ланселота Озерного. Разворачивается и возвращается ни с чем. Темной тучей клубилась знакомая ему сила, собиралась под знамена дома Голройса армия мятежников. Точили меч, на острие которого скалилась в предвкушении смерть Артура. Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. Он нашел лекарство…

Дверь библиотеки вылетела снова. На этот раз – король. В глазах его плескались безумие и ярость. Возвращаясь, он сжег деревню, где в свое время пустили на ночлег беглецов. Артур держал в руке потускневший Экскалибур, с которым практически сжился за много лет.

- Мерлин! – загремел король. – Как ты объяснишь мне это? И все остальное? Где твоя хваленая магия? На чьей ты стороне?

- Артур! – мягко начал Мерлин, после того раза осторожно поглядывая на руки короля. – Что случилось?

- Мой лучший меч превратился в бесполезный кусок ржавого железа, но это еще не все… - Артур ухватил Мерлина за грудки и встряхнул. – Ты…мы не смогли пройти к Замку на Озере. Это твоя работа?

- Артур…

Все произошло в какие-то доли секунды.

Артур был хорошо знаком с магией Мерлина. Он видел, как она поднимает башни, защищает друзей и губит врагов. Он чувствовал, как колдовская сила исцеляет раны, как волшебство ласкает его… Сегодня… он вновь поднял руку на своего лучшего друга, на самого близкого человека, практически на себя самого. И остался жив. Неподвижно, словно муха в паутине, Артур висел в незримом коконе магии посреди библиотеки.

- Давай ты сначала успокоишься. А потом мы поговорим, - голос у волшебника дрожал, в глазах стояли слезы. Король так и не смог привыкнуть к излишней эмоциональности Мерлина. – Завтра утром я отправляюсь в свою башню, мне надо побыть одному.

До страшного дня оставалось совсем недолго, маг чувствовал это всей кожей.

- Отправляйся на все четыре стороны, - просипел Артур. Видимо, я впопыхах перестарался, подумал волшебник, ослабляя магические путы. – Но с тобой поедет… Леон. Если сбежишь один, можешь не возвращаться.

Впервые Мерлин применил свою силу против Артура. Впервые позволил себе, пусть в безвыходном положении, буквально ткнуть его носом в истинное положение вещей. Впервые после смерти Утера король прошлого и будущего почувствовал себя вторым человеком в королевстве. В ту ночь Артура мучили кошмары. Во сне он продолжал спорить с Мерлином, кричал что-то о том, что волшебник давно не пробовал гнилых фруктов, что худший в мире советник может убираться в свой Эалдор ковыряться в навозе, что в Камелоте восстановят запрет на магию и первым сожгут предателя… Под утро он забылся, наконец, а когда проснулся, было уже поздно. Мерлин уехал. Не простившись.

Но Леона с собой взял.

Волшебник отправился к священному источнику, бившему в одной из пещер Северного Хребта. Это были земли короля Олафа. Возраст старика приближался к семидесяти, но тот и не думал передавать кому-либо бразды правления. Он был крепок и бодр, а его дочь, леди Вивиан, всех женихов которой папаша разогнал, в свои без малого сорок лет была все еще свежа и прекрасна. То ли это было у них семейное, то ли те же силы, что питали источник, в каком-то виде присутствовали на территории королевства, Мерлин мог только догадываться.

Пещера с источником открывалась не во всякое время и не каждому. И еще – к ней надо было прийти своими ногами, прошагать определенное расстояние. Так что вдоволь набегавшись по заросшему малинником холму, сэр Леон и Мерлин подошли, наконец, к темному, сырому провалу. Мерлин отцепил от седла припасенную веревку, он боялся применять магию, чтобы не повредить полезным свойствам волшебной воды, способной поднять мертвого. Сэр Леон помог чародею спуститься во входной колодец, и тот, на всякий случай обвязав конец веревки вокруг талии, вооружившись одним факелом, отправился на поиски таинственных вод.

К счастью, дорогу указывала сама вода: по колено в холодной воде Мерлин брел навстречу течению подземной реки, пока не вышел в небольшой зал. Там, посреди неровного белого пятна на потолке, сочась сквозь плотный с виду камень, влага собиралась и тяжелыми каплями падала вниз, в купель, промытую за долгие годы.

Сперва он сам отпил пару глотков. Источник слез. Вода действительно была слегка солоноватой на вкус. И не ядовитой.

Мерлин достал из-за пазухи флакон, ему было нужно совсем немного.

И увидел в воде чужое отражение.

Это была леди Вивиан. Глаза ее сияли золотом, а светлые волосы развивались, словно поднятые ветром.

- Ах, Мерлин, - улыбнулась она, - оставь эту затею.


	7. Chapter 7

Леди Вивиан когда-то очень хотела замуж. Потом она поняла, что положение балованной дочки гораздо выгоднее, наловчилась вертеть другими мужчинами, так же, как и отцом, а в то время присматривалась к тем, кто бы мог ему понравиться, или с кем он побоится спорить. Она перебирала в уме принцев, дворы которых навещала, и рыцарей, и отпрысков знатных фамилий, и богатых купцов. Значительно позже появились юные пажи и крепкие оруженосцы, а пока она с ужасом поймала себя на симпатии к слуге принца Артура, парню без рода, без племени. Леди Вивиан потянуло к Мерлину, когда он еще был никем, она восхищалась им в зените славы, но сперва юноша не вписывался в ее планы, затем завладеть вниманием Мерлина оказалось непросто, а потом и сами планы поменялись настолько сильно… Все равно, сейчас, стоя так близко от него, леди Вивиан ощущала невольный трепет и думала, сможет ли справиться с предстоящим делом.

Она восхищалась Мерлином не только как мужчиной и советником короля – вместе с женственностью в дочери Олафа пробудилась и магия. Женская колдовская сила, темная, глубинная, поднималась, росла и не осталась без внимания. Та же Моргауза, что помогла леди Моргане, пригрела и леди Вивиан. Взаимная ненависть между ней и Утером перешла по наследству к Артуру. И колдунья вкладывала в ясные головки своих доверчивых учениц мысль, что Артур им враг, а уж Мерлин тем более, и что без второго не добраться первого. Но леди Вивиан тем более была очарована талантом великого мага. Дочь Олафа заочно научилась у него многому, в том числе и до поры до времени не показывать всей своей мощи, чтобы однажды получить все.

- Ах, Мерлин, - сказала леди Вивиан. – Располагайся поудобнее, ты здесь надолго.

- Простите, моя госпожа? – рука с флаконом замерла над водой.

- Это моя земля и моя вода, не стоило пользоваться ими без разрешения.

- Еще раз приношу извинения, что ступал по вашей земле, пил вашу воду и дышал вашим воздухом, - поклонился Мерлин, уже понимая, что происходит что-то не то. – Я думал, что многолетнее мирное соглашение между нашими странами…

- Не дает тебе права красть слезы земли, - усмехнулась женщина. – И в наказание ты останешься здесь. И лишишься магии. Вернее, уже лишился. У этой воды очень интересный побочный эффект.

Мерлин тем временем опустил флакон в воду. Пузырьки выходили из узкого горлышка медленно, слишком медленно.

- Хорошо, - сказал маг, надеясь, что сможет хотя бы передать целебное средство Леону. Он готов был отдать за жизнь Артура всего себя. Но… это не было для леди Вивиан секретом.

Как только волшебник поднял руку, женщина провела над водой ладонью, и он увидел поляну в лесу, над входом в пещеру. При бледном свете дождливого дня сэр Леон верхом на лошади словно бился с кем-то невидимым. Вдруг, глядя на совершенно пустое место, он издал вопль ужаса.

- Вот ты и стал легендой.

- Морок? – Мерлин покачал головой и потянул веревку, привязанную к поясу. Та оказалась неожиданно короткой, и второй конец был в руках ведьмы.

- Сущая безделица, - в тон ему откликнулась леди Вивиан. – А вот правильное проклятье, которое не вызовет у окружающих подозрений в своей магической природе…

Вода в источнике забурлила, сменяя картинку. Над болотом клубился туман, король лежал, потерянный всеми, а на груди у него сидела маленькая черненькая смерть и лакала горячую кровь из раны. Рядом в агонии скреб пальцами землю Мордред. Колдунья вздрогнула, поняв, что показала врагу кое-что лишнее, и вода разгладилась, стала просто водой.

- Я буду навещать тебя, Мерлин, - женщина приложила веревку к полу, и та вросла в камень. Опомнившийся волшебник поднял руку… Ничего, как и говорила леди Вивиан. Никакой магии. В отчаянии он оперся на край каменной купели и несколько слез скатились в воду.

- Артур… - прошептал Мерлин.

Леди Вивиан зачерпнула из источника изящным серебряным ковшиком.

- Это не для него. Ты знаешь, для кого.

И пропала, оставив его в почти полной темноте. Только вода слегка сияла – единственный источник света, единственный источник жизни в этом странном месте.

Время стало бессчетным и вязким. Иногда волшебник добредал до колодца, делал несколько глотков и снова впадал в горестное оцепенение. Иногда его будили шаги – это появлялась леди Вивиан, чтобы набрать воды. Он спрашивал о происходящем наверху, колдунья отвечала вопросом об Артуре или магии, Мерлин молчал. И тогда на поверхности колодца вновь появлялись отравляющие сердце и разум картины.

Моргана на троне Камелота, рядом с нею Моргауза и Мордред, и странное, не рожденное, созданное с помощью магии дитя троих родителей, питающееся чужими юными жизнями.

- У нас в запасе много времени, - улыбалась Вивиан. – Мы объединим Альбион. Наш Альбион.

Мерлин невольно плакал. Он плакал все чаще и чаще, слезы срывались в воду, светясь золотом…

Бывший великий маг не понимал, что еще держит его на этом свете. Вначале он все еще надеялся выйти наружу и поднять мертвого Артура, потом понял страшный смысл этих слов, глядя на рыцаря Арнора, бледную тень могущественного Мордреда. Сами ведьмы использовали воду как-то иначе. Может быть, Дракон имел в виду что-то другое?

Мерлин почти не жалел о великом будущем Альбиона, о великом короле прошлого и будущего: только о человеке, которого любил. И в смерти которого винил себя.

Возможно, его удерживала мысль о людях, которым в новом Альбионе придется несладко. Им ведь можно было помочь? Но люди ведь могут справиться со многим без магического вмешательства? Нет, мысль о мести ему даже в голову не приходила.

Возможно, это была смутная надежда на чудо, ведь Мерлин знал, что Артур убит, но не чувствовал этого.

Думать было трудно. Маг вспоминал, как давно, целую вечность назад, еще ребенком, сильно заболел и вот так же плыл нигде, почти без мыслей, ощущая лишь жар и равнодушие.

Мысль о собственной смерти исподволь закрадывалась ему в голову, и однажды чародей принял решение больше не пить волшебную воду. Это было как раз после очередного посещения леди Вивиан.

Пару дней спустя Мерлин чувствовал себя словно больной, идущий на поправку. Его пошатывало от слабости, но в голове как будто прояснилось. Ужасно хотелось есть и пить, а ведь столько (сколько?) времени пленник обходился без нормальной воды и пищи. С губ волшебника невольно сорвалось тихое слово. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, тратить лишние силы, потому что все равно ничего не должно было случиться, как ничего не случалось уже… давно. Поэтому янтарная кисть винограда тяжело упала на каменный пол, ягоды треснули и раскатились. И раздался голос.

- А я ждал, когда же ты наконец догадаешься, глупый, недалекий влюбленный мальчишка…

- Ждал? – Мерлин освободился от волшебной веревки и на непослушных ногах двинулся в направлении предполагаемого выхода. – Ждал? Ну, ты у меня дождешься…

Килгара, видимо, почувствовал, что повелитель драконов готов сорваться на нем, и со всегдашней многозначительностью добавил:

- Он тоже ждет, так поспеши же ему на помощь!

Глаза Мерлина не скоро привыкли к свету, но еще труднее они принимали то, что творилось вокруг. Хотя он отчасти знал о происходящем на поверхности. Килгара, пусть и согласился сопроводить мага, приняв свой второй истинный облик, не разбирался в некоторых слишком мелких для него нюансах человеческой жизни, зато все время норовил проявить свою огненную натуру, встрять или в драку, или в любовную историю. Это стоило Мерлину многих нервов, поскольку магические и физические силы возвращались к нему самому постепенно, а дракон был последний. И, к тому же, один Килгара знал, что с Артуром и как ему помочь, хотя отделывался общими фразами насчет того, что надо начинать с того же места и что дорога к жизни короля лежит через Камелот.

Он приближался к месту, где все начиналось, чтобы отправиться туда, где все кончилось, и самостоятельно добывал недостающие куски мозаики. Странная, запутанная, противоречащая сама себе картина постепенно собиралась, и в Камелоте Мерлин уже почти знал, что делать дальше. Даже сейчас, едва оправившись от многолетнего заключения, он справился с двумя могущественными волшебницами, Королева Маб истаяла сама, а епископ, видимо, никуда не выезжал из своего Кентербери: тот, что присутствовал в Камелоте, оказался качественным мороком.

Примерно об этом он и хотел бы рассказать, кое о чем умолчав, конечно же. Оставив при себе и мысли о том, что за полсотни лет сильно привык к Вивиан, несмотря на ее выходки, смирился же он в свое время с королевской задницей, и, возможно, дочь Олафа тоже была не совсем безнадежна, но теперь ее нет. И как он когда-то был влюблен в Моргану, как переживал за нее все тяжелые годы ее изгнания и надеялся, что никогда она не решится на самое страшное. Он доверял многим, некоторым - снова и снова, если не видел другого выхода. Сейчас рядом был Килгара, который не однажды использовал «юного волшебника», и даже ничего не обещал, просто намекнул.

- После смерти Мордреда и у души Артура осталось мало времени в этом мире, - сказал Великий Дракон.

И Мерлин просто поднялся, ничего не сказав. Устало побрел за Килгарой в сторону замерзших болот. Ушел в темноту по чавкающей мартовской дороге, под зарядившим мокрым снегом, оставив на память о себе только волшебный кувшин, который до сей поры хранится в одной семье, но это уже совсем другая история.


	8. Chapter 8

За зиму топь промерзла насквозь. К утру морозец прихватил оттаивающий на весеннем солнышке верхний слой, и земля издавала гулкий звук, словно они шли по огромному барабану. Снега здесь, на открытом месте, уже почти не было. Был темный и прозрачный, очень ровный лед, сквозь который хорошо просматривались пучки травы и выбеленные временем кости, ржавые остатки доспехов, клочки полуистлевшей ткани.

- Они смотрят, - в ужасе прошептал Мерлин, разглядывая, как прорывающиеся сквозь бегущие облака лунные блики пляшут на глазницах обезображенных черепов.

Он видел оба непогребенных воинства: раскрытые в последнем крике рты, проклятия, мольбы о помощи, которая никогда не придет, протянутые руки, завещания, которые не будут услышаны оставшимися в живых. Тела, за которыми никто не явится. Сестры принесли в жертву всех и сокрыли место, которое могло бы выдать их секреты. Агония полегших в битве и после нее продолжалась полсотни лет. Каждый день, каждую минуту беззвучные вопли наполняли воздух над болотами. Время здесь словно остановилось, и не на самом прекрасном мгновении. Маг взмахнул руками, и время потекло. Павшие успокоились и побрели к Мерлину бесконечной молчаливой вереницей.

- Я отпускаю вас, - шептал волшебник, легкими движениями ладоней поднимая души над землей, и те превращались в легкий туман. – Прощайте… Простите…

Сколько их было?

Наступил рассвет. Туман развеялся.

И последний воин сидел под сухим, лишенным коры, выбеленным не хуже костей деревом. Он ждал. Рядом, сжимая искрошившееся древко ало-золотого штандарта, уткнувшись лицом в землю, лежал скелет в заржавленных доспехах. Кончики светлых волос, почти целиком вплавленных в лед, трепал утренний ветер. Проросшая сквозь длинную прореху в кольчуге, поднимаясь над спиной, словно оперенная стрела, раскачивалась сухая метелка болотной травы. Воин сидел, прислонившись к стволу, опустив голову, положив руки на полусогнутые колени.

Мерлин осторожно двинулся к нему, словно боясь спугнуть видение. Но золотоволосый воин не двигался, лишь маленькое черное существо, словно собака, свернувшееся у его ног, приподняло нечто, напоминавшее голову, и предостерегающе зарычало.

- Что это, Килгара? – спросил Мерлин. – Это не похоже на обычную смерть. Покойная Вивиан говорила о каком-то сложном проклятии.

- Ступай к нему, - сказал Килгара, щурясь на показавшееся из-за горизонта солнце.

- Артур, - маг сделал еще шажок.

Существо встало на четвереньки.

- Артур! – воин поднял голову.

Он смотрел на Мерлина сквозь существо, словно сотканное из густого дыма, и не узнавал.

- Здравствуй, я пришел за тобой.

И с какой бы стороны ни заходил волшебник, темное, полупрозрачное нечто стояло между ним и великим королем, оно не окутывало Артура, просто все время оказывалось на пути, так что Мерлин опасался сделать последние шаги, боялся погубить все.

- Что это, Килгара? – повторил он.

- Просто подойди к нему и скажи то, что давно хотел сказать.

Мерлин вдохнул побольше воздуха, широко развел руки и шагнул вперед, все еще не понимая, чем грозит странная преграда, и не пройдет ли он Артура насквозь, как призрак.

Все вокруг искажалось и подрагивало, словно маг смотрел сквозь горячий воздух.

Теперь Артур тоже узнал его. Волшебник был готов к вопросам, почему он не спас, почему не шел так долго, к обвинениям в предательстве, но король подался навстречу, с озаренным надеждой лицом:

- Она вернулась?

Это было словно удар копьем в грудь, но Мерлин не остановился, шагнул еще раз и заключил Артура в объятия. Прижался всем телом. Вдохнул запах. Оказывается, ничего-то он не забыл, ничегошеньки.

- Я вернулся.

И великий король обмяк в его руках, навалился на плечо словно всем весом теплого тела, облаченного в доспехи. Едва устоявший Мерлин почувствовал под рукой какое-то движение… из раны на спине толчками била темная кровь.

- Авалон такое место, юный волшебник, к которому идут пешком, а когда просят впустить, становятся на колени и склоняют голову, - с пафосом произнес Килгара. И обычным голосом добавил: - Он, кстати, вон в той стороне.

Мерлин подхватил душу Артура на руки, словно ребенка, прижал к сердцу и понес.

На знакомый берег он выбрался только к закату.

Король не открывал глаз. Кровь бежала из раны весь день, ее вылилось больше, чем мог вместить десяток тел, но идти с каждым шагом становилось только тяжелее. Последние метры до воды маг полз на коленях, то и дело склоняясь под тяжестью души любимого человека и касаясь локтями и лбом прибрежного песка.

Яркие огоньки замелькали над водой в подступающих сумерках.

- Душам смертных заказана дорога на Авалон, - голоса ши звенели, переплетаясь с гулом крыльев в странный звуковой узор. – Дальше ты должен идти один, Эмрис.

- Нет, это он должен, не я… - протягивая душу к воде полным отчаяния голосом сказал Мерлин. – Ждать, пока не придет срок… И тогда…

- Эмрис согласен уплатить виру, - провозгласил Килгара. – Он отдает свою смерть за то, чтобы вы берегли душу Артура на Авалоне. Пока ему не придет пора защитить этот мир. Вы согласны?

А кровь текла, и легкие волны слизывали ее, набегая.

- О да, это будет забавно, - запели танцующие над водой духи. – Артуру пировать на Авалоне, а Эмрису стоять под дверью! Под дверью!

Они подхватили душу, и Артур поплыл над озером в светящемся, переливающемся облаке мельтешащих огоньков. Кровь остановилась. Удаляющаяся фигура приняла вертикальное положение.

Мерлин вздрогнул, когда сквозь окружающий мир проступили сияющие Врата Авалона. По мере приближения к ним Артур менялся, запыленные и окровавленные доспехи сменились пурпуром и золотом, нездешний ветер развевал светлые волосы, и вот, на пороге того места, куда Мерлин уже никогда не войдет, чтобы обнять юную Фрейю, увидеть гордого им отца, обнять счастливую, успокоившуюся Моргану, всех, кого он уже однажды отдал за Артура и теперь отдавал снова… На пороге безмятежного Авалона Артур замер на миг. И оглянулся. Лицо у него было счастливое и молодое, как в самом начале. Кажется, губы его шевельнулись, но так далеко застланные слезами глаза волшебника разобрать не могли.

Врата захлопнулись.

- До свиданья, - долетело вдруг с последним порывом ветра.

- До свиданья, - ответил Мерлин черной глади ночного озера. И долго стоял на коленях у кромки воды. Поверхность слегка рябила, отражение жестоко кривлялось и гримасничало.

- Пошли, - сказал в конце концов Килгара совершенно обыденным голосом. – Я замерз и есть хочу.

В Замке-на-Озере готовились к свадьбе. Вернее, сразу к двум. Одна из внучек Ланселота и Гвиневры откладывала торжества до возвращения сестры, и та появилась, не одна, а с женихом. Простым парнем, бродячим оружейником, но кто в этой семье обращал внимание на социальные различия? Тут же начали скликать гостей, хотя в назначенный день абсолютно ничего не было готово. Те гости, чьи окна выходили на огромный, покрытый потемневшим, в лужах, снегом, луг, недоумевали, где же им придется пировать вечером. И вот появился длинный, худой парень, в поношенной одежде словно с чужого плеча, с болтающимся на тощей шее платком. Поднял руки, словно командуя невидимому оркестру, и луг преобразился. Снег сменился зеленой травой, появились длинные столы, белые скатерти, яркие шатры, изысканные напитки и яства, ленты и цветы, в общем, то, что для многих олицетворяло настоящий праздник. Собрались гости, отец вывел невест в сияющих нарядах…

За одним из шатров беседовали двое.

- Магия покидает Альбион…

- Рано грустить, свадьба еще не кончилась. Подколдуй-ка еще пива.

- Я думаю заключить договор с Моргаузой, нас ведь не так много осталось…

- Лучше пойди благослови своих названных племянниц, - толкнул раскрасневшийся, уже выпивший за здоровье молодых Килгара под бок последнего Повелителя Драконов. Хотя тот сейчас потянул бы скорее на их младшего братца. – Твоя же была идея отправить этого Джека проводить Гвендолен? Давай, давай, иди. Стой. Погоди, ты ничего не забыл?

Килгара легонько дунул, и одежда Мерлина превратилась в нечто лазоревое, с золотым шитьем, сделавшее еще ярче синие глаза и оттенившее темную шевелюру.

- С ума сошел, - шепнул Мерлин, добавил еще что-то, и лазоревый превратился в красный.

- Тогда… - Килгара подмигнул и на голове мага появилась достопамятная шляпа. Тот сделался одного цвета со своим костюмом, запустил шляпой в Килгару и побежал желать счастья новобрачным.

- А что мне делать дальше? Без него? Всю эту бездну времени?

- У тебя есть весь остальной мир. И молодость в придачу. И обещанье встречи. Что-нибудь придумаешь.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
